


Sweet Darling 2

by vonkanra



Category: yueyang
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonkanra/pseuds/vonkanra





	Sweet Darling 2

第二天醒过来的时候岳明辉有点懵。  
大模特背对着他，裹在酒店的白色鸭绒被里睡得香喷喷的。岳明辉盯着他后颈看了一会儿，慢慢清醒过来，掀了他被子，手指爬上他紧窄腰线摸了摸：“洋洋，起床啦。”  
木子洋闷闷“唔”了一声，又含混不清地抱怨了几句，听着好像是“干嘛呀”“大早上的闹什么呀”。岳明辉听着偷偷笑。之前见的两回木子洋看起来都周全又骄矜，现在看见他会闹起床气的样子实在是有意思。  
他恶作剧地凑到木子洋耳边又吹了口气：“起来啦，太阳照屁股啦。”  
木子洋转过身来，长长的胳膊挥舞了一下，从岳明辉脸上伸手糊过去，然后很勉强地把眼睛睁开了一条缝。  
“…岳明辉。”他半梦半醒地咕哝：“混蛋……”  
岳明辉突然心就痒得不行——也许是因为是早上，因为他自己也半硬起来的性器，他捧住了身边omega的脸，贴着他嘴唇磨着牙问：“说谁混蛋呢？”  
木子洋搓着眼睛：“谁逼我起床谁混蛋……”  
他没有拒绝岳明辉短暂的、试探的亲吻。岳明辉更侵略性地含住他唇瓣的时候，他咕哝着，手臂揽上了岳明辉的脖颈。  
岳明辉额头抵着他——他闻着淡淡的檀香气味，但不愿意一切进展得太快，强迫自己抬起了头来咬了一下嘴唇。木子洋屈起腿来磨蹭着他的腰，又露出那种有点困惑的表情看着他：“怎么了？”  
岳明辉想放开他起来又舍不得，小心地不压到他，问：“你带新的屏蔽贴了么？”  
木子洋摇摇头。  
“那起来吧。”岳明辉没忍住还是又亲了他一口：“下去吃个早饭，我送你回家。”  
木子洋拖长了声音：“再让我躺会儿吧哥哥，而且我也没换洗衣服……”  
岳明辉用了很强的意志力从床上爬起来：“我下楼给你买，你再躺会儿也行。”  
木子洋抱着被子看着他背影，一脸的懵逼。  
他以前可从来没被人包养过，不是很清楚这种交易的流程，但是——但是都一张床上醒过来了，一大早亲也亲了，他连屏蔽贴都没贴了，这位金主下楼给他买换洗衣服去了是几个意思？  
什么根正苗红好金主啊，只给钱却不用肉体交易！  
岳明辉回来的时候木子洋还在抱着被子发懵。他把衣服从纸袋里倒到床上，是酒店楼下奢侈品店里买的一套昂贵的——昂贵的运动服。木子洋撇了撇嘴，把滚到嘴边嫌弃的话咽了下去默默换上了。岳明辉把木子洋昨晚换下来的西装叠吧叠吧扔进了纸袋，然后说：“走吧，去吃饭。”

 

木子洋跟他等电梯的时候从反光的电梯门里看了看一身运动服的自己，还是忍不住说：“岳总，要不是看在您是我金主的份儿上，这衣服我才不穿呢。”  
岳明辉懵了。  
电梯来了叮的一声，他走进电梯才反应过来：“啊？金主？什么金主？”  
“啊？”木子洋警惕起来：“你不是我金主吗？你想反悔？”  
电梯在餐厅那层停下，他们走出电梯，岳明辉把房卡递给服务生看房号，还在懵：“不是，我怎么就是你金主了？”  
木子洋说：“你给我开店的钱我是不会还给你的！”  
“不，那不是我投资吗，投资，谁说让你还钱了。”岳明辉找了个靠窗的位子坐下：“但我对你——咱俩不是朋友吗，我——嗨，我承认，我对你有意思，但我绝对没想过包养你，我不干那种事儿。”  
木子洋想了想说：“是吗？我没被人包过，也不太清楚这种业务是怎么回事儿，但我觉得吧岳总，朋友不会直接砸钱给我开店，连股份都不要吧？”  
说完他大摇大摆去拿吃的了，岳明辉坐在原地，完全被他绕了进去。  
等木子洋端了吃的和咖啡放在他面前，他才想出个反驳的理由：“不是，洋洋，那也别说是我包养你啊，就当我是追求你不行吗。”  
木子洋从他盘子里拿了片西柚，笑起来：“嗬，这么隆重的追求我可受不了，压力太大了。”  
岳明辉又被绕进去了，思索了半天：“怎么听你这意思，咱们只能保持现在这金主小蜜的关系了？”  
木子洋呵呵呵呵地笑到最后打起了嗝，毫无形象地瘫在座位上。  
“小蜜这词儿真逗。”他笑弯了眼睛：“小蜜，哈哈哈哈小蜜……”  
还没等岳明辉扶额叹息，餐厅的另一角爆发了骚动，是有omega突然发情了，浓郁的浆果甜香一下子炸满了整个空间。高级酒店的员工对这事儿已经处理有素，迅速地护送她离开了，每张餐桌下面都开始自动喷洒气雾的中和剂，安抚有些坐立不安的客人们。  
木子洋放下了手里的食物，皱起了眉。  
岳明辉心里突地跳了一下，木子洋没贴屏蔽贴，是极容易受其他发情的omega信息素干扰影响的。他倾身向前按住木子洋的手背：“不舒服？咱们赶紧走吧。”  
木子洋点了点头，由着他把自己拉了起来。岳明辉比他个子还矮了一点，但很强势地抓住了他的手把他往餐厅外面带。木子洋低头看着他小臂上的刺青隐没在衬衫袖子里，脑袋越来越昏。而岳明辉闻到了他散发的檀香气味越来越浓郁，有些紧张地紧了紧握着他的手：“没事儿洋洋，忍一忍，我开车送你回去——还是去医生那？哪个更近？”  
木子洋的腿根颤抖起来，他能感觉到自己开始湿润了。  
他模糊地说：“家近点。”  
他们踏进去停车场的电梯。电梯里有其他的alpha，看着他们露出暧昧的笑容，而岳明辉的alpha本能被激起来，充满敌意地把木子洋护在了身后。  
那人笑：“不抢你的。”  
岳明辉咕哝了句：“抱歉哥们儿。”  
拉着木子洋出电梯的时候又自言自语了一句：“也不是我的。”  
他遥控开了车锁，拉开后座的车门把木子洋安顿好，要关上车门上驾驶座的时候木子洋却黏软地叫了他一声：“等一下，老岳…”  
岳明辉“嗯？”了一声，凑过去想问木子洋怎么了，却被大模特抓住了手臂，一把也拽进了车。岳明辉被拽倒在后座上，木子洋爬到他身上，伸胳膊关上了车门，然后捧住了他的脸亲吻。  
“洋洋别，别。”岳明辉这么说着却控制不了自己搂住他纤瘦精实的腰回吻他。他的手从木子洋衣服下摆伸进去，摩挲着腰侧那一块的皮肤，说：“你不清醒，洋洋你现在不清醒……”  
木子洋好像根本听不见他在说什么，舔着他的嘴角，一路吻到他耳垂，像大猫一样地蹭着，滚烫呼吸喷在他耳朵里。岳明辉起了细小的鸡皮疙瘩，硬得几乎发疼，被木子洋的檀香气味勾着，自己的信息素也散发出来。  
木子洋吻着他咬着他，突然吃吃地笑起来：“好甜。”  
焦糖的气息实在不像是属于alpha的，岳明辉甚至也为这个苦恼过——他磨着木子洋的鼻子无奈地说：“别笑话我啦。”  
木子洋却还是很开心的样子，一边解岳明辉的裤扣一边继续湿漉漉地吻他：“原来你是个甜心啊，哥哥。”


End file.
